devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Devil May Cry Wiki:Canonicity
In fiction, Canon is the material accepted as part of the story in an individual fictional universe. It is often contrasted with, or used as the basis for, works of fan fiction. Being that of fiction, Devil May Cry has various canon material as well as non-canon and even semi-canon material. What decides Canon? ''Devil May Cry'' series Only Capcom ultimately holds all decisions on canonicity, no matter the personal preferences of that of a fan/community. Any team/writer/etc. employed by Capcom and/or having the proper permissions by Capcom are also recognized as those who decide on what's canon or not. No matter one's personal preference, we must respect that the property of Devil May Cry and it's associated characters is Capcom's until further notice.Capcom's Legal Notices ''DmC: Devil May Cry'' series Only Ninja Theory as well as Capcom ultimately hold all decisions regarding canonicityat this time, no matter the personal preferences of that of a fan and/or a community. Any team/writer/etc. employed by both Ninja Theory and/or Capcom and/or having the proper permission by either company are recognized as those who decide on what's canon or not. No matter one's personal preference, we must respect that the property of Dmc: Devil May Cry and it's associated characters is Capcom's and Ninja's Theory's until further notice. ''Devil May Cry's Classic Universe Canon List of Canon ''DMC works in chronological order of the series. Works under this category are known to be completely canon within the series. Take note that the list includes multiple types of media. *''Devil May Cry 3 (manga)'Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' Dialogue — '''Dante:"Whatever, at any rate. It's been a whole year since we last met." (unfinished canon) *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' Devil May Cry 4: Prima Official Strategy Guide *Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry: The Animated SeriesInterview with DMC4 director, Kobayashi (retrieved 2007-01-02) — '''Kobayashi': "Actually I am involved in the anime project; from the start I was involved in the process with that and the creation of the script, so it is a project I am very familiar with. You probably know that Dante is the main character, the timing is just after number one, up until four comes out." *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''Devil May Cry 5: Before the Nightmare'' *''Devil May Cry 5'' (*) Note that all works under here are to be properly sourced should there be an addition. Semi-Canon Works under this are known as "semi-canon". Works under this are semi-canon because of the fact that while much of it's more recent mediums contradict and "retcon" events, some events are also acknowledge in some form or fashion in another medium, taking it out of the non-canon. * : Devil May Cry is he prequel light novel to Devi May Cry. Due to more recent Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening and the manga, much of the events is retconned. However, some events such as the use of the Tony Redgrave alias is still canon.Devil May Cry: The Animated Series episode 8 *Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune: Deadly Fortune is the japanese released novelization version of the Devil May Cry 4DEVIL MAY CRY 4 COLLUMN; Capcom's Official Website, written by Bingo Morihashi, who also wrote the video-game's story.Devil May Cry 4 credits — He is credited as the scenerio designer" along with his assistant writer, Yasui Kentarou. Contrary to popular belief, the novel is officially published by Capcom and as such, is not non-canon. In addition, the it is remarked that many of the extra scenes within the light novel was left out of the game due to time contraints.Devil May Cry 4: Deadly Fortune's Afterword However, any contradictions and/or deviations the light novel contains comparing to the video-game will be considered inconsistencies and/or mistakes and ignored. Any events that is able to fit within the story of the video-game, however, is canon. (*) Note: Information here contained should be sourced and referenced. Non-Canon Works under this are known as non-canon and are not part of the "official" universe of the official Devil May Cry Universe. Either Capcom themselves has declared it non-canon or a recent media covering a set time "in-canon" has retcon all events. *Devil May Cry Comics Questionable Status Works under this just have a status of canonicity that just isn't knowm because no information from Capcom has been told regarding it's current standing. * DmC's Rebooted Series The newer rebooted series is noted to take place within a parallel worldEscapist Magazine's "World New Devil May Cry Set In "Parallel World"" — "''Ninja Theory wants you to know that the original Dante is still safe and sound because the new Devil May Cry takes place in an alternate reality." Canon List of Canon DMC works in chronological order of the series. Works under this category are known to be completely canon within the series. Take note that the list includes multiple types of media. *The Chronicles of VergilTitan Comics's "Devil May Cry: The Chronicles of Vergil @ Titan Comics" Purchase Page *DmC: Devil May Cry *Vergil's Downfall DLC StoryVergil's Downfall Xbox Marketplace DLC Download Description — Taking place directly after the events of DmC: Devil May Cry, play as Vergil in this brand new chapter in the series. Test your skills with new moves, combos, enemies and locations. Unlock new abilities and game modes, and watch the story unfold as dark and sinister secrets are revealed. (*)All works under this category should be properly sourced should there be any addition. References